Pokemon Adventures: PinkMagentaPurple
by Dynomite100200
Summary: Pokemon trainer Magenta and his pokemon team take a journey across the new Danto region, and also accidentally save the world. With new pokemon, new places, new game mechanics, new people, and new types, the Danto region has a lot to give! Entirely OCs, exept a few pokemon and, like, 2 people.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Gotta catch 'em all!

Hello! Welcome to the world of pokemon! My name is Professor Dogwood. This world is inhabited by creatures called 'pokemon'! Pokemon are cared for in many ways. Some people battle them with each other, others simply become friends. I, as a pokemon professor, study and research pokemon, for the good of humanity and pokemon alike. But enough about me. Tell me about yourself.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

The alarm clock beeped right in the boy's ear.

"MAGENTA!" His mother yelled. "GET DOWN HERE! YOU'L BE LATE FOR YOUR… THING!"

"Oh crap!" Magenta said, falling out of his bed, onto his pokemon, Co-opeon. Magenta had broken legs, and he had to ride Co-opeon around. "COMING!" He got on his black pants, orange shirt, and Magenta headband, jacket, and shoes. Co-opeon stumbled down the stairs, tripped towards Magenta's backpack, and fell out the door. Co-opeon rushed down the road, Magenta on its back. Down the road, he made sure he had everything. The roads of Downtown Ironus were small, and not good for running. Ironus was a small town split into two sections by route one. The uptown section had a diverse amount of buildings, from a pokemon gym to a horse farm.

Magenta went through the door. It was dark.

"Hello?" Magenta called into the darkness. "Not home," Magenta thought, "I'll check out route one. Maybe he went out to research?" Magenta went out to route one. He was almost there when suddenly, a pokemon jumped out at him! It was a long, purple colored bug-type. It had TONS of legs, and two little claws in front. Suddenly, a man came out of route one.

"YOU THERE! BOY! TAKE THESE!" The man said, as he threw magenta two objects. one was a small ball, colored red on half of it and white on the other half. He quickly identified it as a pokeball. He was also given a small disc.

"What's this?" Magenta asked.

"PRESS THE BUTTON!" The man shouted. He too was being attacked by one of these pokemon. Magenta quickly pressed the button. A blue, holographic screen popped up. It displayed a picture of the pokemon, as well as info about it.

[Billipeder, the BILLION LEGS POKEMON, AND THE EVOLUTION OF MILLIPESTO. A BUG/-ERROR: TYPE NOT FOUND- TYPE. THEY CAN SPREAD THE DISTANCE BETWEEN IRONUS AND BALTIMUS. NO MATTER HOW LONG IT IS, IT HAS 1,000,000,000 LEGS.]

"Billipeder?" Magenta read. "All right! Pokemon, go!" He said, throwing his pokeball. out came a small pokemon, which the disc identified as a 'Sume'. It was a small, furry creature with red and orange fur, and a fur-mask in the shape of fire.

[SUME, THE SUMMER POKEMON. A fire/- type. THEY LIVE IN TREES AND EAT NUTS. ITS BUSHY TAIL STORES HEAT TO BE USED DURING WINTER.]

"Uh… S-Sume, use Ember!" Magenta commanded. The pokemon hesitated, then shot sparks of fire toward the Billipeder. The Billipeder stumbled back, and fell over.

"Nice! Fire is super-effective on bug! Let's do that again, Sume!" Sume immediately responded, firing more sparks toward the bug-type. Suddenly, Billipeder got back up.

"Uh oh." The billipeder shot a yellow beam of light toward Sume, creating restraints on it that dealt damage, and a lot of damage.

"Wait, super-effective on fire? Let's see, water, rock, ground… Ah, never mind. Sume, one more time!" Magenta commanded with the enthusiasm of a child at an amusement park. Sume put everything it had into a final blow, shooting sparks across the sky and lighting up the morning street. The Billipeder fell to the ground.

"Nice job." The man panted as he walked over to Magenta. "You have some serious skill. Are you one of the children I was going to give a pokemon to?"

"Yes! Then I assume you're Prof. Dogwood?"

"Exactly! I was going to give you a pokemon, but I was robbed! Luckily, I hadn't yet put out that one, Sume. It's the fire type. Now, would you like to choose a pokemon?" Magenta followed Prof. Dogwood to the lab, where a girl and a boy were waiting. The girl had on a pink shirt, a sky blue skirt, and a black leather purse. The boy had a purple jacket, a pair of jeans, a purple hat, and a black backpack.

"Hey. Where've you two been?" The boy said.

"Just returning the Prof.'s stolen pokemon." Magenta answered. The two kids introduced themselves. Their names were Pink, the girl, and Purple, the boy.

"Well, let's get you kids some pokemon, wadda ya say?"

There were three poke balls on the desk. The grass type, and the root pokemon, Rootretta. The fire type,and the summer pokemon, Sume. The water type, and the splash pokemon, Splasheon.

"Magenta, since you helped out, you can pick first. Will you choose the pokemon who already trusts you?" Magenta thought long and hard. He was about to choose Sume, when suddenly, one of the poke balls opened!

"Spla-splash! Splasheon!" The small, cyclops raindrop said. it was curious, looking all about in pure confusion. Then, it jumped up, and landed on Magenta's shoulder.

"Ya know… I want this one!" Magenta decided. Suddenly, the disc he was given popped to life.

[SPLASHEON- THE SPLASH POKEMON. A WATER/- TYPE. IT'S ACTUALLY A LIQUID, SO ITS MISCHIEVOUS NATURE DOESN'T GO WELL WITH MACHINES. THEY ONLY COME OUT WHEN IT'S RAINY.]

"Cool! Speaking of which, what is this?"

Oh, that's a pokedex! It can scan pokemon and tell you all their info! It's extremely useful!"

"Oh, really? let's try it on you!" Magenta said, looking at co-opeon.

[CO-OPEON, THE COPPER HELPER POKEMON, AND THE EVOLUTION OF EEVEE. A STEEL/- TYPE. IT IS DRAWN TO THOSE WHO NEED HELP. SINCE IT IS MADE OF GEARS, SPLASHEON ARE HARMFUL TO IT.]

"Uh-oh! that isn't good!" Magenta laughed. Co-opeon just glared at splasheon. It's gonna be a wild ride. Get ready world, it's Magenta against you!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

City of Iron

Now, what's your name? MAGENTA? Nice to meet you! This is your neighbor. He's been your rival since you were both kids. What was his name again? Oh, right! It was PURPLE! And this is you other neighbor. She's your very best friend. What was her name? PINK! That's what it was! Magenta. Your very own pokemon adventure is about to unfold. Go forth! Meet me at my pokemon lab!

"Finally! Route one!" Magenta exclaimed, relieved.

"Hey! Wait a sec!" Someone called. Magenta turned around to see who it was.

"It's me, Purple. Your edgy rival."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. I suppose this is a tutorial for the player to learn how to battle with their starter?" Magenta asked.

"What? No, we both have a pokemon now! We had to battle!"

"Exactly. Let's do it." Magenta said. Both got out their pokeball.

They readied, then released their pokemon: Splasheon vs. Sume.

"Nice to see you again, Sume. Prepare to lose!" Magenta taunted.

"I don't think so! Sume! Ember!" Purple commanded. Sume just barely missed its attack.

"Alright1 let's go, splasheon! Water gun!" Splasheon let out a stream of water, firing towards sume. It hit sume right in the stomach.

"Direct hit! And super effective!" Magenta celebrated. Purple tried another ember, but still missed. The, Magenta finished it off with a tackle.

"Well well well. Good job. See ya later." Purple said, walking off. Magenta celebrated his first victory, then continued onward. Prof. Dogwood had given him pokeballs, and he already knew how to catch pokemon, so he wanted to catch some.

In the grass, the first pokemon he encountered was a Rollpoll. The pokedex identified it:

[ROLLPOLL, THE PILL BUG POKEMON. A BUG/- TYPE. WHEN FRIGHTENED,IT ROLLS INTO A SMALL BALL TO PROTECT ITSELF. THEIR MOUTHS ARE TOO SMLL TO BITE PEOPLE.]

A rollpoll, eh? Well then, Splasheon! Go!" Magenta threw the pokeball, releasing the water droplet. Splasheon readied for battle. After a few water guns, the roll poll was low on health. Magenta threw the pokeball, and successfully captured the pokemon! It was small, purple, and looked like a mini Billipeder. Magenta assumed it was an unevolved version. He decided to catch one more pokemon. He found a small, red bird with a little leaf on its head.

[SEEDWING, THE SEEDLING POKEMON. THE CREST ON ITS HEAD HELPS IT HIDE IN TREES. IT FEEDS ON THE SUN'S RAYS, LIKE A PLANT.]

Magenta was confused. In the picture on the pokedex,The bird was green, and had a smooth, eye-shaped leaf. However, this one was red, with a spiky, red maple tree leaf. He decided to catch it, and show it to Prof. Dogwood. So that's exactly what he did.

"Oh! Amazing! I mean, I knew Seedwings can have different crests, but this one is entirely different. This must be… a shiny! This is your second catch?!" The professor exclaimed.

"Yeah. What's a shiny pokemon?"

"Well, basically, they have a different appearance. Usually, just the color changes. This is one of the only pokemon that changes actual appearance."

"Cool! So that mean's it'll stay shiny? Throughout its evolution?"

"Well, yes. However, it won't affect its stats, skill, or battling. However, you should ask the Ironus gym leader, Steelesta. She'd know more.

So Magenta headed out towards uptown Ironus. He passed through route one,and headed into town. However, before he could even start up toward the gym, a small girl walked up to him.

"Hello!" The girl said, "Can I pet your pokemon?" Magenta agreed, and as she did, an old man walked up too.

"Hello, young trainer. How are you doing? Before you battle Steelesta,follow me."

"Wait, how do you know-" The man had already started heading toward his house. Magenta followed. Inside the house was simply a small bed, a desk, a few pokeballs, and an egg. The man handed Magenta the egg.

"I used to be a trainer like you, and during my adventures, I collected this egg. However, now I am too old to hatch it. so, I am entrusting it to you. Please take care of it!" The old man said. Magenta realized that the girl had disappeared.

"Wha-" Magenta started,but the man was gone too, and only a piece of paper was left behind, with a series of dots and lines: ... . . / -.- - ..- / .- - / - ... . / -.-. ... .- - .-. .. - -. ... ... .. .-.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The First Gym

Magenta headed off towards the gym. He had already passed it, so he knew where it was. Magenta, on Co-opeon, entered through the automatic double doors, and headed forward. He came to a large, open room with lots of metal bars, heading horizontal and vertical, as if it were a maze. The floor, however, was a large, open area filled with molten iron.

"HELLO! A NEW CHALLENGER!" A girl yelled from the other side of the pit. She was a young girl, in her late teens. It was Steelesta, the girl of iron.

"Uh, no. I'm just here to talk!" Magenta yelled back.

"WHAT?! Too bad! You're gonna have to get over here anyway!" She replied. Magenta sighed. Carefully, Co-opeon stepped onto the first beam. It creaked under his weight, but held. He carefully made his way all the way across, until halfway through, a trainer jumped out of the lava!

"What, you thought it would be this easy?" The trainer taunted, landing on the beam like an acrobat. Magenta readied for battle. The trainer sent out a small was a bird, almost like seeding. There was one difference: It was entirely metal. The poked sprang to life:

[SKARM, THE STEEL BIRD POKEMON. A STEEL/FLYING TYPE. IT IS ALMOST ENTIRELY MACHINE. ITS WINGSPAN IS THE SAME AS SEEDWING'S, PROMPTING SCIENTISTS TO BELIEVE THEY HAVE A COMMON ANCESTOR.]

"Huh. A steel type. Well the, let's lead with this!" Magenta threw his first pokeball, releasing Splasheon. Immediately, Splasheon spit out water, using water gun. It hit directly on Skarm's orange beak. Skarm responded by flying up, then using gust right in front of Splasheon. It didn't do much damage, but Splasheon became unbalanced, and fell off the bar! Quickly, Splasheon used water gun beneath him, cooling the iron beneath him, giving himself a platform. After he landed, He fired again,also hitting. The Skarm was almost defeated, but before it could be beaten, It flew down and pecked Splasheon. However, It seemed to have no effect.

"What?!" The trainer said.

"Ha! See? Splasheon's a liquid! Just try and peck through him!" Splashed tackled the bird, gaining it.

Magenta headed onward, toward Steeliest. He met no more trainers,and used a potion to restore Splasheon's HP.

"Ah! I see you've made it!" Steelesta greeted.

"And I see you're just as ready." Magenta said. They both readied for battle, Magenta releasing Splasheon, Steelesta releasing Another steel type. The pokemon was like a small knight,its left arm being just a sword instead of a hand.

[Armeer, the armor Pokemon. A steel/- type. It is small but courageous. They come from lands near Kalos. They have a strong sense of loyalty, as if following a king.]

"Haha! My knight in shining armor! Do you like him?" Steelesta laughed.

"Just great." Magenta muttered. Then, He sent out Splasheon. "But that sword won't do much good against a liquid." Magenta taunted.

"Ha! We'll see!" Steelesta said, pointing. Suddenly, as if by magic, the blade of the sword began to rust. As Armeer slashed at Splasheon, somehow, the rust dealt damage. the friction between the rust and Splasheon burned him!

"What?!" Magenta exclaimed.

"Rust burn! The steel-type move that burns the opponent!" Steelesta answered. Splasheon's health started to drain. The battle raged on, until Splasheon had defeated Armeer, but fainted as well due to burn.

"Well well. I'm down to my last pokemon. Let's see how you do." Steelesta said. She released her pokeball, another steel-type appearing. It looked almost like a robot, but its metal was bent and distorted due to rust. Its eyes were two blank holes leading into its skull.

[RUSTARM, THE RUST POKEMON. A STEEL/WATER TYPE. ITS LONG, LEFT ARM IS COVERED IN RUST, ALWAYS. THEY GATHER IN GROUPS AND FEED ON THE RUST THAT APPEARS ON THEM.]

"Alrighty then. We'll use the pokemon I came here to discuss. Go! Seedwing!"

As the red bird came out, Steelesta gasped.

"A- A shiny?!" She stared.

"Razor Leaf!" Magenta commanded, before steelesta could react. The maple leaf on seedwing's head cut right through his opponent, cutting it again on its return trip, like a boomerang. The pokemon instantly fell. In a desperate attempt, Rustarm used rust burn, but the Evasive bird dodged it. Magenta had won.

"A shiny pokemon? How did you get this?" Steelesta stammered.

"I just caught it. I'd like t know more about it."

"Well, the chances of encountering a shiny are so extremely low, not many people know of them. However, there have been two cases of trainers using shiny pkemon during the championship their names were Blue and Silver."

"Huh. Funny how champions are always named after colors. Wonder when they'll change that?" Magenta said, breaking the fourth wall. "Wait, but if I'm a color…?" Magenta wondered, breaking the fifth wall. "Ah well. The author will resolve it." Magenta has now broken six walls.

"What? A-anyway, you've beaten me. Congrats! Here's your badge!" She gave Magenta the Nail badge!

Magenta, now more equips than ever, headed off. Now, he knew what he would do: Collect all the badges!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Divine Pokemon

RING RING! RING RING! Magenta's Leppa watch was professor was calling him.

"Hello? Prof. Dogwood?" Magenta asked.

"Yes. Magenta, I found another person you can talk to about the shiny pokemon! He wants to check it out anyway, so go see him.I'll put his house on your GPS,"

The professor said. Magenta's Leppa Watch gave out a little BLIP as it received the location.

"Hey! That's right around the corner! I'll go check it out!" Magenta said, "See ya soon!" And hung up. He switched to his GPS app and started towards the new location.

"Watch out!" Magenta heard. Co-opeon jumped out of the way as a girl fell down in front of him.

"Pink? What are you doing here?" Magenta asked.

"well, I WAS trying to teach my swarm fly, so I could get around easier, but it's difficult…"

"Haha! Wel, I'm heading off to some building the professor told me to go to, so…"

"You too? The professor told me to go there too!"  
"Well, then I guess we'll go together."

"Uh oh."

"What?" Magenta looked forward. "Oh." A giant-sized Rollpoll was infant of them. Is was as tall as them,and MUCH longer.

[Dramillioc, THE Millipede POKEMON, and the evolution of Millipesto. A BUG/Dragon TYPE. They can grow to be a bus long. Its Exoskeleton is as hard as steel.]

"Oh crap." Pink said.

"Go! Seedwi-"

"NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO! YOU CAN NOT BEAT THAT THING! THAT IS NOT OK! DON'T YOU REMEMBER THE LAST TI-"

"Yeah, yeah, I got this! Trust me, I know my type match ups. Flying beats Bug!"

"Don't bother," Said a strange voice. Suddenly, A gigantic pokemon flew up into the sky. It was a light yellow, and had two white wings and a giant drill for a tail. It flew up, and then dived straight toward the Dramillioc. There was an explosion, and when the dust settled, there was a man next to the Dramillioc, studying it. The giant pokemon was gone.

"Uh… Hello? Who are you?" Magenta asked.

"Ah! Hello there! I'm Prof. Dogwood's friend. I study divine pokemon. You must be Magenta and Pink." The man said.

"Um, What are 'divine pokemon'?" Pink asked.

"H-Here, let's go inside. I'll explain everything," The man reassured. When they got inside the man's strange, vine-covered house, he continued: "My name is Prof. Evo. I came here to study a strange species of pokemon known as 'divine pokemon.' They only appear in this region, and I recently discovered why. But first off, they are extremely powerful fourth tier pokemon, Unlike most pokemon which finish evolution at third tier. I believe all pokemon have the capability to divine evolve, but so far only 17 species have been proven capable of divine evolution, and if ancient legends are true, 2 more are also capable. Divine evolution occurs by leveling up a pokemon inside a certain cave,due to it's strange crystalloid gemstone that emits a wave of the perfect frequency, that heats the pokemon's body to a specific temperature that resonates-"

"Wait, waitwaitwait- We don't understand anything you're explaining!" Magenta complained.

"Oh." Prof. Evo said, disappointed. "Well, basically, it means that level 100 pokemon will divine evolve when within range of the gem. Here, if you'll help me out…" He went toward a box, and pulled out three pokemon. Inside were three different pokemon. The pokedex identified them as a Larvatar, a Skarm, and a Pichu.

"Please, choose one. I'd like to study it's evolution!" The Prof. said.

"Oh, and Magenta, I want to give you this. I wrote it a long time ago." He said as he handed Magenta a large book titled 'A guide to rare pokemon.'

"It has a chapter on shiny pokemon! I hope it's useful!" The Prof. said.

"Wait…" Magenta thought out loud, "If this is the end of the chapter… Man! The author needs to make these chapters longer! This one's only two pages long!"


End file.
